theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Quo'zommex
Martin Quo'zommex is a villain made by Awesome Betterhero. He might use it in one of his series. Biography Martin was born in a village in the middle of a war with 4 other villages. At that time, when babies were born, their dad had to take them to the most highly protected building in the village, and stay there with them until their baby was 4. Then, the dad had to leave their child there until they became 18, or until the war was over. Martin grew up in the building, and wanted to be well known. He tried many things, but most failed. He heard about a mythical diamond, and thought he would be cool if he found it. He searched for it for 7 years and it teleported him to a land where everyone knew magic. A sorceror teleported him to 8 of the 9 realms of the types of magic, and he learned them. The sorceror warned him that red magic killed most people who tried to learn it. Martin ignored the warning and used indigo magic to go to the red magic realm. He spent 15 years trying to learn red magic, but he made little progress. Back at the village, people were searching for Martin because he was older than 18. The other villages had teamed up and were destroying the one Martin grew up in. The 16th year Martin was in the red magic realm, he used the magic he already mastered to master red magic. He then went back to the magic realm, became well known, and teleported back to the village. He defeated the other 4 villages by using his magic. When he used red magic, he went mad with power and became a villain. People in the magic realm heard that Martin became a villain, and teleported to the village to kill him. Martin defeated all of them, and stole artifacts that enhanced his magic. He is now ruler of the magic realm, the green magic realm, the yellow magic realm, the violet magic realm, the blue magic realm, 7 villages including his own and the ones he defeated, and Pakistan. Powers Martin has been to the 9 realms of magic, learning all magic, even red magic, the hardest kind to learn. The properties of magic are listed below. *'Black Magic: '''Black magic is based on darkness and fear. Users of it are most powerful when in complete darkness. Users have been known to shoot darkness blasts, animate shadows, fly, create dark monsters, create fears of people, and travel by shadows. When in lots of darkness with others, users can also give them fears by sucking confidence. Users can also suck things like emotions. It is the 2nd hardest magic to learn. *'White Magic: 'White magic can be used anywhere. It is mainly mental, so users can conquer things like telekinesis and telepathy. By using powerful telekinesis, they can control elements: fire, water, earth, air, ice, electricity, metal, plants, wood, gravity, etc. Focusing for a few seconds can give users the power to change the size of anything. It is the 3rd hardest magic to learn. *'Orange Magic: 'Orange magic is about summoning. You can mainly summon living things from almost anywhere, but if focusing hard enough, you can summon inanimate objects. When orange magic is used, the user mentally gives signals to the living thing about their favorite things. A portal is then opened, which the creature believes their favorite things are on the other side of. They go through the portal, and then obey their summoner, because they think that he/she is their favorite thing. This is why it is harder to summon inanimate objects. Users can also animate things by summoning life inside them. It is the 6th hardest magic to master. *'Yellow Magic: 'Yellow magic is mainly controlling things around you. Users can do things like using objects without touching them, messing with technology, and getting access to things. Users can also control nature, even though it is hard. You can get plants to grow, and things like that. It is the 5th hardest magic to master. *'Green Magic: 'Green magic is just manipulating energy. By using this magic, you can fire energy blasts, create forcefields, make things from energy, etc. By combining green magic with other magic, you can make the other magic more powerful. It is the easiest magic to master. *'Blue Magic: 'Blue magic is the mastery of charms and potions. There are hundreds of thousands of charms and potions forged from blue magic. They all have their own abilities or effects. Once you master charms and potions, you get blue tattooes on your cheeks similar to Martin's. You can also track charms and potions with blue magic, and summon ones that aren't in the realm you're in. It is the 8th hardest magic to master. *'Indigo Magic: 'Indigo magic is based on travel. Even the weakest users of it can teleport anywhere in the realm they're in. They can also fly. Once you master more, you can travel through time, realms, and reality. You can also survive in places like space, underwater, fire, etc. It is the 4th hardest magic to master. *'Violet Magic: 'Violet magic is astral. With it, you can create an astral version of yourself, which will make your regular body unable to move. Your astral bodies are controlled by your deepest thoughts. They mainly do what you would do if your deepest thoughts were your regular ones. Astral bodies can fly, turn invisible, and intangible. They can enter people's minds and dreams as your regular body. It is the 7th hardest magic to master. *'Red Magic: '''Red magic is the most powerful and dangerous magic. It is the hardest to master, and is just weak versions of the other magic combined. Most people who try to learn it die in the process. Weaknesses Since Martin's magic is enhanced with artifacts, his power will decrease if they are removed. Also, he can be hurt seriously if hit when charging up power. Category:Characters Category:Villains